


Just an idea

by Irishshift



Category: DCU, Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Other, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:21:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24023512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Irishshift/pseuds/Irishshift
Summary: I've just had an idea I had to share
Kudos: 18





	Just an idea

**Author's Note:**

> There are literally hundreds of ladybug/ Batman stories, and there's one really great Aqua Dad fanfiction called Princess Marinette but it got me thinking so here's a prompts to share my little brain worm

So what would happen if ladybug got hurt bad enough to need a blood transfusion what kind of effects would a transfusion from a demigod like Wonder Woman or a magically based race like an Atlantean, or even just alien blood from the likes of Hawk Girl Superman or even Martian Manhunter have on marinette's body when combined with something as powerful as the ladybug miraculous of creation?

Would it at work to rewrite parts of her DNA, maybe give her a bilities outside of the ladybug suit, or maybe just serve to give ladybug new abilities who knows and frankly the possibilities I kind of exciting!

**Author's Note:**

> Well I just had to share this and who knows maybe this will inspire some people to make some new fics


End file.
